


I Shall Be The Omega of Your Life

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Sypha, Bar Fight, Cheap Shots, Church Involvement, Crotch Kicking, Episode: s01e01 Witchbottle, Episode: s01e02 Necropolis, Gresit, Multi, Not all Alphas are Assholes, Omega but not Subservient, Omega!Trevor, Parallels to the Series, Preemptive Spoiler Warning, Retracing the Series, Rumors, Snark Incoming, Sneaking In, Speakers - Freeform, Spoiler Potential, Targoviste, a/b/o au, alpha/beta/omega, alternative storyline, alternative universes, bar brawl, elder - Freeform, granddaughter, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: An alternative universe, in which the Alpha/Beta/Omega principles reign. Trevor Belmont, an Omega, and last heir to the Belmont bloodline, vows to continue the work of his family - and no bloody Alpha will stop him. Ever.(Spoiler Potential is huge in this one. It will be retracing great parts of the series, so BE WARNED.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	1. The End of the Belmonts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saj_te_Gyuhyall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saj_te_Gyuhyall/gifts).



Trevor pulled his coat tighter around himself while he followed the priest. He had just witnessed what had happened to his family, and he still was stricken with shock, disbelief, and a cold burning rage in his heart. He had been the only one to survive this massacre. The hunting down and prosecution of his family. Without process, without a legal aid… nothing to help them against the tide of accusations raining down on them. And he, he had been lucky. Or, rather, as he saw it, cursed.

Early in his life, Trevor had understood one thing. He belonged to a rare group of humans called “Omegas”. Supposedly of a naturally sweet disposition and delicate, those Omegas would assume the same subservient role in the house as a woman would, and they often enough were reached around like freaks. Especially when it was a man who was the Omega. Trevor hadn’t had the luck to be born a woman, which would have made it a little easier to hide. No, he was a man, who just happened to be able to bear children, and who, under any other circumstances, would probably be locked away forever. But there was one thing the church hadn’t counted on.

“Oh, you will have a great life as my new pet.” The priest sneered at Trevor, and Trevor could smell that the priest was trying to use his natural abilities on him to make him subservient. Alpha. The other kind of strange humans, regardless of appearance as either man or woman able to impregnate. A female Alpha was regarded just as much of a freak as male Omegas, and in recent years had been prosecuted as witches. Alphas found amongst the priests of the church ranks, however, had been used to weed out Omegas left right and center, and make them ever subservient.

“Can’t wait for it,” Trevor growled, which immediately made the priest narrow his eyes at him. Trevor was well aware that only this priest knew about his nature. The other priests simply had been told that Trevor was malleable enough to someday serve the church like a little pet. “What, do you expect me to jump for joy after what you and your dirty goons did?”

“Quite the snark for an Omega. I should just have left you at the stake with the rest of your family. But it will be much better to teach you humility, and to have strong children. So much less of a hassle to teach them.”

The priest then finally seemed to realize that his pheromones had no effect, and an expression of shock came to his face. Trevor had put on a sneer, and pulled forth the short sword he had taken from the priest. The whip still was in the priest’s hand, and it made Trevor see red. How dared this filthy bastard touch the family heirloom like that and claim it as his? He dashed forward, plunging the blade firmly between the fourth and fifth rib. He had no time for drawing this out. He had to get away from this perverted fucker, and make sure that he never would be found out. A handful of priests knew of his existence, and if this one here was found dead, they would know what had happened. And then, the hunt would be on.

Trevor picked up the whip from the motionless body, then pushed the priest into a ditch. It was only then he began coughing and spitting out. The pheromones of Alphas had barely any effect on him – he had the rare disposition that he showed most characteristics of an Omega, but would be nearly impervious to the use of those damned attraction pheromones. One Alpha had found out so in the past, and his family had made sure that he had kept this secret forever. Here, however, he was on his own. He would have to guard himself with any means possible. He didn’t like that it had included murder, but for all intents and purposes, this was a revenge killing. No one would miss one power-hungry priest.

Trevor picked up the coat the priest had taken from him, to “make him feel how miserable he would be” without him. That was the last time he had been bragging in front of the other priests. Trevor dusted it off more than it needed to be, and hung it around his shoulders. The smell still stuck to the fur. However, he could see rain approaching from the west, a dense curtain which turned the skies into a single gray blotch. He would have time to thoroughly air out the coat soon enough. It would thankfully take only minutes for the smell to dissipate and be unnoticeable again. He would still be miserably ill from it for some time to come, though.

He found shelter in an abandoned house in the middle of a neglected field. Probably a poor farmer, who had been forced to go away, or who had been wrongfully accused and punished. Trevor had no time to think about that much. He found a dry spot, hung the coat, and then allowed his helpless anger to well up in form of tears burning against his skin.

His insides felt like they were about to come out of his mouth. He felt sick to the core, and helpless to boot. He had always relied on his family to give him guidance, but now, everyone had been obliterated in one fell swoop. He was the last Belmont to remain behind, and that was a realization that struck him with a cold, final harshness. A Belmont, who would only be able to continue the family bloodline by sheer luck. If he ever found an Alpha who would not be all out to abuse his body, then that was already all the luck he could wish for. But so far, all those he had encountered had turned out to be abusive assholes, and worse.

But he wouldn’t back down now.

With this thought going through his mind, Trevor wiped across his face, and gritted his teeth. So what if the church thought that he was to be subservient. His family hadn’t given a single fuck about it, and he wouldn’t be the first to give a shit. He would continue to travel the land, seek out dark forces and destroy them, and carry on with the legacy. And he knew ways to hide his true nature. Who would suspect an Omega behind a burly fighter anyways? The priest had gleefully talked about making sure that he would lose this “godawful shape”, so that he would be “fitting”, but like Hell would Trevor let that happen. He had the abilities to fend for himself, and he would sooner go down fighting than just lay down and let fate decide.

He picked up the coat, sniffed briefly at it, and nodded with grim satisfaction. The stench of the Alpha had gone. The smell was appealing in his nose, but this godawful aftermath of his stomach churning in protest was too much. To a normal human, it would have smelled about as appealing as a stale pile of dung. Conversely, Omegas smelled appealing to all humans. He would have to make sure that he would hide his smell well. But that would be no problem. Trevor thought little of keeping himself groomed to a high degree. He was a warrior. He would smell of sweat, alcohol and dirt, and that would mask his sweet smell pretty well.

Trevor glimpsed outside. The rain was gone, and had left behind nothing. The ditch further down the road offered no clue that it contained the body of the priest. It hadn’t been a clean disposal by any means, but it was passable. It would be some time before anyone would go looking for the priest, and by that time, there was a good chance that they had no idea where to start looking. He was relatively save. Just as long as he kept up the appearance of the mercenary, there would be no one questioning his nature. That, at least, his family had ensured with their treatment. No matter how obvious it would become in the long run that he was an Omega, cursory glances would disguise him. There would be more needed to break the appearance of the hunter and find out what was behind the disguise.

He set his sights for a small town close to Targoviste. It would be quite the travel, and probably not an easy one either, but it wouldn’t be the first place everyone would look for him. Trevor readjusted the coat, so that it covered the family emblem, then headed out into the sun barely glimpsing through the clouds. A new beginning lay ahead.


	2. Bar Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, it goes differently for Trevor. Someone raised to be extra careful to conceal his true nature wouldn't be reckless, right? ...well, it is Trevor, so of course he is, to some degree.

A long way away from his family home, Trevor decided that it was a good idea to rest. The city of Targoviste still was 70 miles away, which was more than enough to warrant a good rest. He went to the pub, where, surprisingly, not many people were sitting at the tables. There were one or two sitting alone at the tables, and two men talking next to the bar, but nothing much beyond that. Trevor greeted the bartender, and got a tall mug of ale. It wasn’t the best, but it was better than going to the nearest well for a bucket of water. Besides, he had to disguise his nature as much as possible – and no one would suspect a drinker to be an Omega.

The two men at the bar began talking about something being unfair, but Trevor didn’t bother to listen too closely. That was, until a third man came into the pub in a panic, and needed to down a mug of ale, before he burst out that the horde had been seen. Trevor’s attention immediately was piqued, and he looked over to them. Then the already belligerent fat guy went on to talk about how he didn’t care if the horde made it to Gresit, because it all came down to the big families. Trevor furrowed his eyebrows when he talked about the Belmonts. Yes, it was known that he had survived, but as long as he could disguise himself, there would be no problem with this.

But it was the way the man was talking about the Belmont clan that was really getting to Trevor. Disrespectful at best, and with such conviction that it was hard to hold back. Trevor remained hunched over at his table with some amount of willpower. He couldn’t start trouble here, too. He had hoped to find work, but if this went on like this, then he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back. He gritted his teeth and did so anyway. He couldn’t risk getting found out here and now. He was too close to Targoviste for that to happen.

He lifted his mug, only to find it empty. With a grunt, Trevor got onto his feet, and came over to the bar, careful to not make too much eye contact with the three men. If he just kept quiet, then they hopefully would stop bickering and find something else to drunkenly slur about. He had much preferred all the talking about hitting people over the head with a shovel. They gave him a short glimpse, but then went on to prattle about something again. Only the tallest of them had his eyes on Trevor again soon enough, which Trevor didn’t like. If this one tried to start shit, then he would teach them all a lesson. He had no fucking problem with that.

“Say, traveler, been with a whore lately?” The question immediately made Trevor suspicious. If he had run into another bloody Alpha – and here, of all places – then he would be really annoyed. But there didn’t seem to be any pheromones being emitted. At least that was not happening right away. But he still was screwed either way. Because the tall guy’s companions of course took notice immediately. “You have perfume sticking to you. Or is someone here into girly stuff?”

The others laughed roughly, seemingly completely satisfied to focus all of their worries on whether or not a man they didn’t know was agreeing to their values of manliness. Trevor could do without that shit right now, but there was no way to escape this stuff right now. Fuck him sideways. He should have picked his location to stay at much more carefully.

“So what if I was with one?” Trevor didn’t see any problem with that. “Are you afraid that I’ll become their new favorite?”

That sent the two companions into a roar of laughter, while the big guy didn’t seem all that pleased. No, he rather looked like he was about to strangle Trevor for that little jest. “You uppity little bastard apparently don’ know how things work around ‘ere!”

Trevor saw the punch coming long before the blow could connect. He ducked, inwardly cursing lightly about his mild inebriation, but it was nothing that would stop him right now. He delivered a sucker punch right to the guy’s crotch, which made him whimper in a voice at least two octaves higher, and then double over. “Oh, I know fully well how it goes. Guy talks smack, guy gets his nuts busted. Hope you weren’t hoping to create any offspring soon.”

The guy didn’t talk back. Trevor had made sure to hit hard, and right where it hurt the most. After his family had found out that he reacted to Alphas rather badly, they had shown him just how to hit them to make them really hurt. With some amount of luck, he would have busted something in there for real, and make the future of this guy a lot less fun.

“So you like playing with balls, you little pansy.” That was the belligerent man again. Trevor sighed inwardly, but then stood and glared at his opposite. The family crest was barely visible, but the guy wasn’t interested in that as much as trying to grapple Trevor, or kicking him, with the aid of that one nervous man who had joined them later on. But Trevor had absolutely no interest in being their plaything.

A couple of well-placed punches and kicks later, Trevor had them subdued. He had caught a couple of punches himself, and a rather surprised look when the attempt at making him double over from a kick in the groin hadn’t quite worked out. It had hurt alright, but not nearly as much as it would have with a pair of balls dangling there, just waiting to be crushed by a boot or a kneecap.

“I hope you all got the message now.” Trevor then turned towards the bartender, who had no interest in getting involved. “You talked about the horde. Any information where they are headed?”

“W-West.” The bartender was sweating profusely, but only so long as it took Trevor to pay for his ale, with a generous tip to boot. “They are moving towards Gresit. But I would not go there, wanderer, it is dangerous on the road, and the city will barely be able to offer you any protection. It’s said that the curse is spreading wider with every day.”

“The curse, huh.” Trevor had heard what had happened to trigger the hordes of monsters spilling forth night after night. At least, what supposedly had happened. It was hard to determine, since Targoviste had not given up any secrets. No survivors had been spotted, except for a family, which had moved away from the city a year prior to what had happened. There were rumors that more had to be out there, but so far, no one knew what had happened in Targoviste when the castle had risen from the ground. The dark building that overshadowed the city and the lands around it had appeared in just one night of a blood moon.

“Thanks for the information. And maybe, you should tell your patrons to run their mouths less. And if they do, they should at least be prepared to take as much abuse as they are spewing forth.”

“Certainly.” The bartender gave a nervous smile, and then relaxed when Trevor turned to leave. “Have a safe trip, wanderer. And since I don’t suppose I will see you again after this… may God be with you.”

Trevor nodded faintly, but did nothing more to react to the well-meant wishing. The man couldn’t know what had happened. And it was better that attention was only sparsely happening on his trip. It would take him some time before he would reach Gresit, and until then, he preferred to not get into more trouble than absolutely necessary. It would come either way, so he better saved his energy. Satisfied that he reeked of enough alcohol with the ale that had been spilled, Trevor set out into the night. He would rest only when he found a good accommodation. Sleep was a dangerous thing. It could catch up with him during the daytime hours just fine, but right now, he was on a mission. Besides, his crotch still was aching…


	3. On the Road to Gresit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor runs into more trouble.

On the road to Gresit, Trevor saw more signs of how the hordes had devastated Wallachia. He came by a farm, where many animal carcasses lay strewn in the field, most of them already only skeletons. The scavengers were feasting like royalty, but if it went on like that, then even the scavengers would be craving the days when food was scarce and precious, instead of a buffet that was constantly decked out like in the palace.

Trevor stopped by a well, glimpsing down briefly into it and pulling back with a violent coughing fit. There was the stench of death even coming from this place. This was a sign. It was a sign that Wallachia was suffering all the more. He had to get to Gresit, and soon. The hordes would not take long to wreck the town, and it would leave many a wound on the land if this didn’t stop any time soon.

“Blasted curse… I must find a way to stop this madness, and if it is the last thing I will do.” The Belmont readjusted his cloak, shuddering all over. This was just absolutely insane. How much longer would the people of Wallachia still have to suffer? It all happened because of the immense grief of one being, that he understood. But why did it have to be so extreme, and so long-lasting? Maybe, he should have taken the advice more to heart. Dracula was not a mere man. He was a being old as time, with uncounted times when he had been hurt and betrayed.

Trevor stopped in his track and listened intently to his surroundings. Something was moving close by. He hoped to God that it wasn’t one of the many monsters that were constantly prowling around, making it difficult to move even during daytime. But the rustling noise moved away, and left the hunter tense. He would have to take precautions to not be ambushed. Sleep would not be an option for a very long time.

He paused at a chapel, one of the few unmarred places by the roadside. That, at least, was something of value the church had done. They had erected safe little places, but thanks to their actions as of late, even those safe places had been abandoned by the heavens. Trevor had to ask himself if anyone really still followed the word of God, or if this just had become a power struggle, which would eventually tear Wallachia apart, way before the creatures were able to.

Trevor heard voices, and swiftly retreated into cover. The voices came closer, and he recognized the heated argument as that of two men of the church. They were erratic, especially since one of them hadn’t returned after the excommunication and prosecution of the Belmont family. Trevor cursed inwardly, but remained quiet. There went his cover already. He would have hoped that the priest would not be found missing for a long while, but that hope had been dashed, it seemed.

“Has anyone found him yet?” The older man, a slightly gray, tall man with a look of constant disdain frozen into his expression, was clutching at a rosary, his fingernails seeming to work to break one of the beads. “We must find the remaining Belmont. This is unacceptable, and we would suffer great embarrassment, if this would be to come to light.”

“I’m afraid not. We have scoured the villages, but so far, no one has given word that they have found our missing member. It is a mystery, really. He is an Alpha, too, so he should be able to bear himself in every situation. Why the Belmont still escaped is beyond me.”

The older man snorted softly. “I would not put it past the Belmonts to have some dirty tricks up their sleeves.” His expression grew a little sourer. “Why was he taking that _boy_ with him anyway? I know that he claimed that Trevor Belmont would soon be nothing but a dog for us to use, but we see what has come of this. Trevor Belmont is a free man, and that is unacceptable.”

“I have no clue why he was so intent on taking Trevor with him either. There is no value in letting one of them stay alive. I do think that it is a merit only insofar as someone knowing the old hunting ways, but we have already seen that this is ineffective in the face of such a great onslaught. All in all, we should have done away with him, too.”

The older man was not quite satisfied. His eyes were glinting, and he looked down at the rosary he was still clutching in his hand. “He wouldn’t have taken such a risk, just to train a Belmont. Even more so if it was a Beta, a normal human being, not susceptible to the smell of an Alpha. Unless…”

Trevor’s eyes widened. He could not allow this to spread any further. But killing two more priests? That was insane. He couldn’t go ahead and just kill every single one of them, even if he much felt like it. He had to remain calm and bide his time, not get into trouble left and right. The intermezzo at the pub already had been more than enough, and he certainly didn’t want to risk any more trouble. This was terrible. This was utterly terrible, and it could spell doom for him.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” The younger priest shook his head firmly. There was a strange arrogance to him, and a self-assured tone that allowed no comments on whether he was right or wrong. “The Belmonts, hiding an Omega in their midst? With the first appearance of an Alpha to see if they were up to their old schemes, it should have been clear if there was an Omega around them, and not a moment later.”

“I suppose you are correct. But we have no records indicating that truly all Belmonts were tested.”

The younger priest gave an annoyed grunt. “Ridiculous! If there would have been any trouble with them not complying, then there would have been word about it. And the supposedly hiding Belmonts would swiftly have been extracted from their family home and tested in depth. Don’t pursue this tangent any longer. It is hopeless.”

“Say as you will, but I think that there might be something to it.” The older priest rubbed his chin. They were standing just a few steps away from Trevor, and the hunter was really having an inner fight if he should just attack them and dispose of them, or rather exercise caution and not risk the scuffle that would surely ensure. Many of the priests he had seen so far carried weapons, which was an odd thing for someone supposedly following a religion that would one day let them all into Heaven.

“Even so, what use is it to us? Belmonts are notoriously hard to catch. He might be anywhere by now, and it is even more difficult because it took us two days to notice that this bloody moron was missing.”

“Do not speak like that of your dead brother.” With that, the old priest seemed to have said everything, and they continued their way, looking around for any signs. Trevor remained in his hiding place, pressing his hand against his mouth and holding in the coughing. That old priest, too? The church surely had picked up an awful lot of Alphas. But he supposed that it was easy to exert power under the guise of serving some kind of greater good.

He retreated far into the forest, and by that time, the urge to cough had subsided. How he had kept himself together was a mystery even to Trevor, but he decided that it was not worth pursuing that line of thinking. He just wanted to get away from here, and without killing any more. Maybe, it would come back to haunt him and bite him in the butt, but right now, he didn’t care. He needed to get to Gresit, as it was the next biggest town, and it would allow him to find out what in the world was going on. And besides, he had a hunch that he would find a sort of leader of the horde there…


	4. Gresit Does Not Welcome You, Traveler

Trevor could smell the stench of decay coming from behind the city walls when he came closer to the fortified town of Gresit. A relatively small place, but he could see the church tower looming over it all. He had a back feeling in the pit of his stomach, which told him that not all would be as it seemed in this town. At best, he would encounter resistance. At worst, people able to actually hurt or kill him. He had to remain under the radar for this one time. And it would be hard without doubt, but he really needed to pull himself together.

With some amount of luck, he would find someone who still was very much opposed to the church. He would need them, to find shelter from the priests who would undoubtedly recognize him, and try to capture him. They still didn’t know why exactly he had caught the eye of that one priest, but with the two he had encountered earlier, it was not hard to guess what they would all come to believe. If it was widely known that this killed priest was an Alpha, then only those not burdened with education would not make the obvious connection and call him out as an Omega.

Trevor paused at the edge of the woods, just one and a half miles away from Gresit. He could already see that the gate seemed broken, but there was no one there to welcome travelers. The surroundings of Gresit were conspicuously empty. This was a good sign that the people were not taking any chances and had fortified the city against the nightly raids of the horde. But that would only help them for so much time. Sooner or later, the demons would come for everyone. That was a harsh truth, and it would only stop when there was someone who was willing and able to put a stop to Dracula’s infernal army.

While he slowly walked along the walls around the city, Trevor noticed a couple of things. First of all, the skies above were filled with countless ravens, and now and then, they landed down in the city. But they would repeatedly be chased back into the air, for some reason. That was a good sign that there were bodies in the city, and a lot of them. Second, the skies indicated that there was rain to come, but he doubted that it would be the refreshing kind so sorely needed. And third, no one was guarding the walls. The people just had retreated into the city, it seemed, and no one was willing to confront what was going on in the surrounding lands.

Then, there was the matter how he would enter the town. Trevor saw no breaks in the wall, and a closer inspection of the gate had revealed that it was blocked off with countless sharpened poles of wood, which would make it all but impossible to get into the city unnoticed. There were people behind the fortifications, and just by sheer chance, Trevor had gone unnoticed. It would be a hassle, but he had to find another way into the city. He just had to know what was going on exactly. And he needed information concerning Targoviste. His best shot was Gresit.

While he walked further around the city, he noticed one entrance that had been thoroughly neglected. For a good reason, too – it was a big, round sewer entrance, and there just was a surge of dirty water coming out. Trevor wrinkled his nose, but he had little choice in this matter. And besides, it was much more pleasant to breathe in the smells of a sewer instead of those pheromones the Alphas would spread around them, to weed out the Omegas. If he could mask his smell further, then it was just fine by him. But he also wouldn’t have had much against not being covered in the grime of the sewers.

He hoisted his cloak up higher, and slowly made his way into the enormous pipe that had been dug out of the bedrock on which the city stood. Doubtlessly, there still were a lot of people in the city, as there were several surges which would come out at irregular intervals. Trevor slowly worked his way further into the city, always keeping an eye out for some sort of access tunnel to the sewers, which would have led him straight to the city. He didn’t know where he would come out, and if he would go unnoticed, but this was his only shot. Climbing over the wall was suicidal, and with what might be going on in the city, it was impossible to say how they would react if he had attempted to go in through the barricaded front gate. His skill would have allowed him to, but he had taken his chances with his charisma one time too often already.

Further in in the sewers, he finally found a shaft leading up, and he slowly made his way up along the precariously loose fixings, which usually held a ladder of some sort, or a rope to climb up. Trevor gritted his teeth and worked his way up, where a veritably tiny ledge offered at least a bit more footing than before. He pulled out one of his throwing knives and began to work at the latch fastening the cover for the sewer. Those were around only in a few cities, and it was said that this was the relic of something or other that had come before. Trevor didn’t like to think about what possibly came before. It somehow frightened him a little, because it also was connected to the thought what Omegas had endured throughout history.

A small, clicking sound finally alerted him to the fact that he had opened the latch, and with a considerable effort, Trevor could push open the covering and finally get out into a side street of Gresit. Of course. They wouldn’t put the sewer to one of the main streets, and the entrance to it better remained hidden. Criminals of all kind could abuse this as a leverage against the city guards. In these times, this was probably not the first thing they worried about, though. Not with everything that was happening around them. Gresit was relatively unharmed by now, but that could change just about any night. And with the horde moving steadily outward from Targoviste, it all was just a question of time.

Trevor took some time to air his cloak out, and then glimpsed around, before he took a good nose full of the smell. There was just the usual dirt and smell of a longer travel clinging to it, not anything that would have given away that he had been moving through a place just filled with an incredibly foul stench. At any rate, he would be better off not announcing to the whole city how he had come in. The best course of action was to act as if he already had been within the walls before the blockade had been erected. Trevor knew that this was most likely to convince people that he hadn’t just snuck in.

He did have to wait in the side alley, though, as he saw the tell-tale rustling robes of priests just around the corner. Even Gresit was swarming with those vultures. He tried to listen to their conversation, but they were using Latin, for some reason. That in and of itself was suspicious enough. If what they talked about required them to use a language not understood by most outside of the church, then it couldn’t be good. Besides, Trevor only ever had heard about Latin in the rare masses he had heard from a distance, while he had wrestled some kind of abomination in a silent, yet deadly struggle.

“At any rate…” The priest had switched back again, and he seemed slightly miffed. “We need to find those Speakers. They are up to something, I swear it on my heart. They can’t be good for our city. They arrived just yesterday, and already, the horde is at the horizon. And the same has happened in the last village they visited. And only they got away, or so it is rumored.”

Trevor bit back a curse. Speakers. He had heard of them. They were a band of scholars, who wandered Wallachia with the aim to help people. But hearing the priests now talk so openly about needing to capture the Speakers was worrying news. That couldn’t mean anything good. And Trevor had come to know the church far too well. When they finally had passed his hiding place, he slinked past. It was time to find out more about Gresit and what was going on here anyway.


	5. Rumors From Below

The streets were still quite busy, even with the threat of dark creatures looming at the horizon. Trevor found a market place, and with the money he still had on him, he could purchase a good meal. While he waited for the stew to be heated up, he asked the vendor about the presence of the church, and how the city was faring. At first, the vendor was slightly hesitant to reply, but after a glimpse around had confirmed that there were no priests nearby, he dropped his act and nodded slowly.

“They have come here in droves lately. There is something worrying about that, but I suppose that they are just looking for a place to stay, like many others are. Mind you, I’m impressed you managed to come into the city. The priests forbid many to enter.” He paused briefly. “Mind you, I don’t have anything against you entering. It is just that you should be careful who to turn to in this city. If you bark up the wrong tree, there might be priests coming down from it with the intention of questioning you.”

“I know their kind of questioning.” Trevor huffed slightly, shaking his head. “Do you have anything on the Speakers as well?”

Now, the vendor became a little quieter. “I don’t know much about them, but I’m glad to see them here. They are trying to help as best as they can, but with the church constantly looming over them and controlling every single action, it is hard for the Speakers to move about freely. The priests also have been seen searching for the Speakers. They do so quietly and with restraint, but it is nothing that would go unnoticed in Gresit. They are gearing up for something, and I’m afraid that the Speakers might be next on their list of targets.”

Trevor was surprised to hear someone speak so freely about his disdain for the church’s actions, but it was understandably easier when none of them were nearby. He also supposed that the inhabitants had seen that the priests had no problem carrying weapons on them, and thus signifying that they were ready to do quite something to defend the one and true faith.

“Do you know where the Speakers currently are?” Trevor had accepted his stew, and ate some of it with small grunts of pleasure. “I would like to talk with them. If they are here, then that means that they probably are looking for something. They are known to be scholars, after all, and to hold wisdom beyond what many people think is possible.”

“They are a little way towards the wall, in a less populated part of the city.” The vendor sighed quietly. “With the disease still going about, mysterious as its origin is, they went to a place where they are not in the way of things, as they put it. I think that they are just being careful, though. They know ways of curing diseases, but contracting a disease and healing one are two different things. Besides, I believe that they should keep a little away, if the priests are not to sharpen their blades on them.”

Trevor nodded quietly. So, the vendor had seen what the church was able to do, and had decided to defy the church whenever it was possible – without endangering his own life. While Trevor thought it a slight bit cowardly, he also saw that this was just the way it had to go now. “I shall go looking for them. Thank you very much. It is hard nowadays to find people not gripped by fear beyond belief.”

“I still am scared beyond words.” The vendor smiled weakly. “There are dark times ahead of us, and we haven’t mastered the dark times which currently hold us tightly in its grip. It is hard to comprehend, and even harder to accept. But I suppose that it is a test all along.” He looked heavenwards briefly. “But I don’t believe the church’s claim that we are the wicked ones. Look at their actions. They speak far louder than anything we could have done. We, the common people they are supposed to herd and keep from evil.”

Trevor simply nodded, not wishing to start a discussion on religion, and slowly finished the stew. He left a small amount of coin for the vendor as a tip, and then left into the labyrinth of streets and alleyways that was Gresit. He was looking for the Speakers, and even though he hadn’t gotten an exact description from the vendor, he knew where he most likely had to look for them. His search was interrupted, however, when he saw two priests pushing along an elderly man, dressed in a purple robe. Trevor passed them as if he had seen nothing, but he had noticed the blades they were brandishing. They were planning on killing that old man – or worse.

The fight that followed was brief and rather bloody. Trevor managed to whip off a finger of the one priest, and cost the other an eye with his sustained attacks. The elder man hurried along with him, after they had made sure that the priests were still occupied with groaning in pain. Attacking a defenseless man was a low for the church, albeit sadly not a new one. It was a low they stooped to way too readily.

“Thank you.” The Elder ushered Trevor along, until they reached a house that stood a little outside of the city, but still inside of the walls. They entered after Trevor had made sure that no one was following them, and after that, they were embraced by a warmth and comfort he hadn’t felt in a long time. The room was a simple one, with only a few chairs to sit down on, and candles lighted to keep some light and warmth inside of the simple residence. The speakers welcomed Trevor, though they were still wary of how everything had come to pass. And they were anxious about something, Trevor could sense that. They were refusing to leave, despite the church having threatened to drag them out if they would not come quietly.

“We need to find my granddaughter.” The Elder sat down, staring at his hands. “She hasn’t returned from her search for the sleeping soldier, and that is what worries me most. If you could find her… and then accompany her, that would be all that I could possibly ask for.”

Trevor twitched uneasily. He didn’t want to go look for some brat that had run off on a legend, but he understood the great concern. There could be anything lurking beneath Gresit. He set out regardless, though, as he thought that they desperately needed support in times like these. The church would not rest for long, and if their threat became true, they would burn the Speakers upon the stake, all of them, and with this wipe out a considerable part of Wallachia’s living story. That in and of itself was not his main concern, but it would have been a shame to lose valuable legends.

“I will go looking for her… Damn, why did I agree to this…?” Trevor had to sneak through Gresit, ever wary of the priests, and then enter a secret passage into the underground of Gresit. It was strange being in the bowels of the city, especially because some things didn’t match the old stone. He saw new blocks having been added to the walls and the floor, hinting at someone having repaired something. And a cold shudder tingled along his spine while he looked around. There was something in here that shouldn’t have been there, and it was rearing up for a fight. He simply knew. And it would be ugly.

Whatever was down here, it probably had kept the granddaughter from returning. Trevor slowly paced closer, then pressed himself against a column when he heard a rumbling noise. The ground shook slightly, and Trevor glimpsed around. He caught sight of something he didn’t like at all. Statues. There were statues standing around, and the groaning sound echoing between the walls could only mean one thing. There was a cyclops around, and it was looking for another fight. It would have been strange if the thing hadn’t smelled him already.

“Damn.” Trevor bit on his lower lip, but readied his short sword and his whip alike. He couldn’t afford to pull any punches in a fight against a creature able to turn its victims to stone. One of those statues might be the missing granddaughter, and Trevor didn’t want to chance destroying any single one of them. “Well… then let’s dance, you ugly sack of shit.”


	6. Surprising Properties

The cyclops turned out to be more than just a formidable opponent. Trevor might have shed his cloak, but that barely helped against the monster. As big and lumbering as it appeared, it could fire its petrifying gaze more often than Trevor would have liked, and that resulted in him having to dodge behind columns more often than he wished to. The throwing daggers were already lodged into the monster’s hide, but they barely seemed to slow it down. It was hindered from moving to its full potential, but that was about it.

“Damn…” Trevor gritted his teeth and tried to remain calm. There was no mistake about it. He couldn’t afford this to go on much longer. The longer he waited, the less likely it would become he could save the granddaughter from her petrified state. With a rush of energy through his veins, Trevor managed to topple the creature over with a well-aimed lashing of his whip, before he planted his short sword firmly through the head of the creature. He did have to catch a statue that nearly fell on him moments later, and to his surprise, it turned into a living human shortly after.

“What the…?!” The woman stumbled away from him, at the same moment as Trevor flinched back. The smell on her was unmistakable. He seemed to have been lucky, though, and she had interpreted his flinching as the surprise about her yelling. “The creature… it hit me.”

“Yes.” Trevor gathered up his cloak, which was ruined by now. He sighed and discarded it completely. There was holding on to something that was dear to him, and then there was the practical side to it. Looking so completely ragged, it was not going to do him any favors in cold nights, and it would not help his appearance to be more inconspicuous. The crest would be revealed for all to see, but by this point, Trevor didn’t care much about that. He had someone to escort out of the dungeons, and that was to happen right then and there.

“You killed it.” The woman looked slightly astonished. “I didn’t know that an Omega could fight like that.”

Trevor groaned. Of course, he had to come across someone more observant than the average Alpha. “Yes, my family saw to me learning something proper, and not just good manners for a prospective husband, thanks very much.” The blush appearing on the woman’s face was quite satisfying. “May I ask your name first, before we compare who has it worse?”

“Sypha Belnades.” Sypha cleared her throat. “You must be a Belmont, judging by the crest. I didn’t know that they had an Omega in their midst. But it would explain your abilities. It would not fit the Belmont clan to have one of their own not be able to fight. Though I do have to wonder about that choice still.”

Trevor glared at Sypha, until she averted her gaze. “I do not like how you talk about me. I’m Trevor Belmont, the last heir of the bloodline, and not just an Omega. Now, if you would excuse me, I have my weapons to collect and an Alpha to escort out of a dungeon she had no business going into.”

Now, Sypha was flustered as well as angered. “I was looking for something very important down here. I couldn’t have known that this thing would be down here too!”

“Still. Kind of stupid to come here in times that are so unsafe already.” Trevor had gathered his blades, looking over one throwing knife that had been slightly bent. That spoke of the physical power the creature had possessed. Trevor was mighty glad that it had resorted to its petrifying glare only, and not used its claws to swipe at him. That would have been a surefire way to smash a column and possibly make a part of the ceiling collapse. Which, all things considered, might not have been such a bad idea after all.

Sypha looked like she was about to blow, but then she calmed herself and took a deep breath. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Now, seeing that part of the way I came down was destroyed, I hope that you can lead me up using a safer route?”

“I can do that. Your grandfather was worried sick about you. I can see why.” Trevor picked up his cloak, brushing over the furry collar. He could give that to the Speakers, or maybe a villager, who would have better use for the thick fabric. “But enough of that. Why did you come here in the first place?”

“That is something I want to discuss only when we are back. I have heard the priests talking about doing something about the Speakers, as they phrased it, before I came here. I tried to hurry, which is probably why I got caught by the cyclops in the first place.” Sypha looked slightly desperate, which shocked Trevor. But he knew too well what the priesthood of Wallachia was comfortable and able to do.

“Then we should head back immediately.” Trevor picked up a brisk pace, which Sypha kept no problem. For a while, it was quiet between them, but then, he just was growing a tad too curious. “I never have met a female Alpha. Is it comfortable with the clothes you are expected to wear?”

“No.” Sypha rolled her eyes. “I do envy you for that. With how women’s clothes are made, and with the fact taken into consideration that I can’t reveal my nature to just everyone, I have to wear the traditional clothes, and everything attached to that. It is desperately uncomfortable when I have to sit for a longer time.”

“Jeez. I’m almost glad that I’m an Omega. Outside of being treated like an object and having to dodge Alphas who have nothing better in mind than to try and subdue me, it’s not that bad. Well. Then there is this time…”

Sypha lifted a hand. “I know what you mean, and that is the only part so far that I found far more comfortable living without than having to put up with the Alpha parts. If that is how an Omega or a Beta woman have to spend a good part of their time, then I’ll gladly pass it up.”

Trevor couldn’t help laughing. “Yeah, and of course, it is more comfortable when you know that you’re indeed horny. And that without a doubt.”

Sypha shook her head with a snicker. “Believe me, it’s not that simple. Sometimes, it just happens, and you seriously have to ask yourself if there was anything—anything at all—that could have given you a hard time.”

Their bickering continued, and Trevor found it quite refreshing. It was definitely a different way of getting to know an Alpha. He had only experienced the priest and unpleasant villagers up to that point, and as he had said before, only biological males. For a long time, he had not believed that women could be Alphas too, even though there had been stories about them. But he could see now that he had been mistaken. Pleasantly so, as Sypha was not the type of Alpha to just go around and use her pheromones on everyone she could get her hands on.

“In all seriousness, thank you very, very much for saving me.” Sypha sighed quietly. “I would have been dead without you. Sure, there was only the petrification to contend with, but no one would have found me down there, and I would sooner have been smashed to bits than anything happening to release me from the spell.”

“Glad to be of help.” Trevor stopped briefly, as they had come to the end of the sewer system and were about to re-enter the city. “I’m afraid that I will need your help very soon. Night is about to fall, and if I’m not mistaken, that is also about the time the priests have granted before they will do what they do best.”

“Right.” Sypha nodded grimly. “I’m ready.”


	7. Shattered Beliefs

Trevor and Sypha managed to sneak back to the house the Speakers were staying at, despite activity picking up noticeably. They both had a bad feeling about it, and it was pretty much confirmed when they found the Speakers in an awfully nervous mood. Sypha hugged her grandfather tightly, then scolded them all for having remained in the city, despite knowing how dangerous it was.

“We can leave now. We have a way out of the city, but I do implore you, don’t do anything reckless.” The Elder had probably already realized that Sypha would, for the moment, remain at Trevor’s side. “You still haven’t found the soldier?”

Sypha shook her head. “I have a hunch where he might be resting, however. We will need to head to the marketplace. Below it, we should have a better chance at getting down to the correct part of the dungeons beneath Gresit. But I have already heard that there is a big commotion at the marketplace. It sounds like someone is being rallied, and with how dark it is, it shouldn’t take long until the first demons arrive. I have a feeling that tonight, Gresit will suffer greatly.”

The Elder nodded gravely. “It indeed seems so. We will be safe here as of the moment, but we will leave as soon as it is absolutely necessary. Do be careful, Sypha. I can see that there are dark times approaching, and they will envelop us all.”

Trevor remained quiet about it, but he had the feeling that the Elder was right. He and Sypha left shortly after, heading for the marketplace. They would have to fight most likely, and there was no way around it. But Trevor supposed that they at least could do something good.

“I’m ready when you are.”

Sypha nodded, peeking around the corner. “It’s no good. There’s a huge mob on the market. If we don’t do something to pacify the crowd, then it’s going to be a fight between them and the priests.”

Trevor blinked. “Hold on. The citizens are standing against the priests?”

Sypha nodded faintly. “They are incredibly angry with the priests, and the priests no longer hide the fact they’re all carrying weapons.”

Trevor sighed quietly. “That would explain why the citizens are fed up. They have suffered under much hypocrisy from the church’s side. They can tolerate much, but not everything.”

The citizens were not attacking yet, but many of them were glaring at the priests as though they were facing their most hated enemies. There was no sign of the bishop, and Trevor asked himself where the bigwig could possibly be. He didn’t bother searching for him, though, as the priests had focused their attention onto him.

Before anyone could make a move, Sypha summoned a burning ring around Trevor and a priest. Trevor chuckled quietly, slowly stepping forward. There was nothing hiding that he was, indeed, a Belmont. The name held weight, and it would always hold this weight. But there would be nothing that would keep him back now. He had about suffered enough under the tyranny of the priests. As had the citizens.

“If you really are looking for a fight, look no further than here.” Trevor had gripped his whip and glared at the priest before him. “You have done enough to anger the citizens of Gresit and hide the fact that you have absolutely no clue how to mitigate the damage the demons are dealing. Lynching the Speakers will do nothing. It will just satisfy your incomprehensible lust for blood.”

The priest chuckled, lifting a rather wicked-looking dagger. Trevor was not impressed by it. One wrong step, and he would whip that dagger clean out of the priest’s hand, possibly also taking out a finger. The priest seemed to not really recognize that danger, but Trevor’s guts alone to face a priest, despite the priest carrying a weapon, roused something in the citizens.

As Trevor kicked the priest’s ass, the rows of citizens broke loose. They were attacking the priests. They had become an angry mob, unleashing everything that had built up in their minds, souls, their bodies. They were overflowing with anger.

“Demons!” The yell broke through the noise, and let everyone freeze in fear. The winged demons had appeared above the city. Sypha hurried forward, and smashed an ice shield into a group of demons which tried to swoop down and catch themselves some prey.

“Dammit…” Trevor glared a priest who had stood by and refused to fight. “You! Are you able to bless water?!”

The priest shrank back, but gave a very shy nod. The citizens were looking towards Trevor, and no sooner had they done so, he began commanding them about, preparing them for the attack of the demons. They fought well, but Trevor still had some doubt that this would hold out for long. To his surprise, though, the citizens were not acting like complete idiots. Even more, as soon as the first buckets of blessed water were distributed, they freely grabbed the buckets and aimed the water so well that the demons were soon only giving shrieks of pain, not of triumph.

Even though their beliefs had been so violated, the citizens refused to give up. Trevor supposed that he knew why they had survived the first waves of attacks from the demons. They were holding themselves together, and they were supporting each other in a time of absolute dread.

“Keep this up!” Trevor barely had anything to do but dipping throwing daggers into holy water and throwing them at the few demons able to break through. They were slowing their assault after some time, but they heard a loud growling coming from behind them. To Trevor’s surprise and absolute horror, a humongous beast was emerging from the church. And there was something about it that was uncomfortably familiar. Something about it told him that there was a reason the bishop was nowhere to be found in a time of crisis.

Sypha focused her attention still on the creatures heading for them from the skies, barking commands at the citizens who would otherwise have relied on Trevor. The hunter headed towards the beast, which was sluggishly coming down the stairs from the church.

Trevor huffed slightly, his whip feeling warm with the holy power pooling into it. The presence of the holy water, and the water dripping onto the leather whenever he had prepared a throwing dagger, had charged Vampire Killer. It would hopefully be enough to take down the beast. He could feel that this would be a hard fight, and for some reason, he had a strong feeling that the beast might damage the city more than the demons who had tried to fly in and fuck everyone up.

“Now, come on, you ugly motherfucker…”

Trevor growled, readying the whip. He could take this ugly beast on, and he would make sure that it would regret the day it had been spawned in whatever corner of Hell it originated from.

The beast snarled, but Trevor thought he could make out human language in between the snarls. Whatever kind of trick this was, he would not fall for it. Demons could mimic human language just fine, but he would make sure that he would not fall under that false lure.

He would kick this bastard straight back down to Hell.


End file.
